Trevor Phillips Industries
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: Trevor Phillips is new to Blaine County, now that he's found a place to call home he's out to make his empire the biggest in San Andreas
1. Chapter 1: Sandy Shores

Trevor Phillips Industries

Chapter 1: Sandy Shores

The sun was shining on the desert climate of Blaine County, San Andreas. The locals were taking care of their daily business, the oil field and miners were working in the desert heat to make a dollar, the bikers and rednecks were out raising hell, and and the Blaine County Sheriff's Office were out patrolling the streets. Driving into Sandy Shores from out west was Trevor Phillips, originally from Ludendorff, North Yankton, Trevor was a drifter. He left Ludendorff in 2004 after a heist gone wrong with his friends, his closest friend Michael was shot by the feds, while his other friend Brad Snider was shot and arrested. Brad was to Trevor's knowledge sent to a federal prison, Trevor was the only one to escape the bust. He tried to take his savings from his heists with him when he left but his fake ID was blown in the bust, Trevor left North Yankton and lived in several different states for years. First he lived in Liberty City, the population and events were too much for him, next was Carcer City, he made a good living there selling pills, heroin and marijuana. The violent and greedy city caused him to leave, as he grew tired of having to defend his earnings from the bloodthirsty gangs that targeted his enterprise. He moved to a rural town in the state called Bluegrass, he lived there off the grid for about a year until the hipsters started popping up gentrifying the small town. Trevor finally decided to go out west to the desert, he drove put of Bluegrass and out west to San Andreas.

Trevor drove down the streets of Sandy Shores in his red military grade Canis Bodhi, he looked around at the empty desert town and decided he was home. He had purchased a trailer in Sandy Shores and pulled up to it, he parked in the garage built onto the trailer behind it. He got out of the truck and walked around to the front, he got on the porch and walked to the door. His neighbor an older man wearing a suit, tie, and glasses looked up at Trevor. "Hey new neighbor, how's it going?" He asked Trevor. "Fuck off four eyes."" Trevor replied walking in the door. He looked around the inside of the trailer, it was small but just big enough. To his right was a sink and counter that made it's way to a bar sticking out close to the end of the trailer, to his left was his bedroom with a king sized bed taking up most of the space inside the room, straight across from hos was the bathroom. Trevor opened the fridge next to him and looked inside, there was a six pack of Pisswasser beer and a note attatched. "Welcome to Hell, drink one for me." The note read. Trevor crumpled the note and threw it on the floor, he grabbed a beer and sat on the couch. As he opened his beer he heard a knock on the door, he sighed and stood up.

Trevor opened the door and looked outside, standing in front of him was his suit wearing neighbor. He had a case of beer in his hand, the man looked at Trevor with a smile. "I figure I'd welcome you properly." He told Trevor. He handed Trevor the beer and looked at him, Trevor held the case in his hand and looked at the man with a confused look. "Okay come in." Trevor said in a defeated voice. He turned around and walked back to the couch, he started drinking his already opened beer from the fridge. The man sat beside Trevor and opened the box, he grabbed a beer and started drinking too. Trevor chugged his beer and threw the empty bottle on the floor, the bottle shattered into pieces as it hit the floor. Trevor grabbed another beer and started drinking, his neighbor looked at him. "Slow down there buddy, we got all day." He told Trevor. "Is this all there is to do here? Drink and cuss the heat?" Trevor asked him. "For some yeah, me I work for a living." The man replied. "What's your name four eyes?" Trevor asked the man. "Ronald Jakowski, my friends call me Ron." Ron replied. "Trevor Phillips." Trevor told Ron. As Ron finished his bottle of beer he heard a violent loud pounding on the door, followed by a shrill loud voice. "Ronald Jakowski you get your dorky timid ass out here! I'm not gonna tell you twice!" The woman's voice shouted. Ron stood up and opened the door, standing outside was his wife. "Hey honey, look we got a new neighbor." He told her. "I don't give a fuck what we got! You get your ass home and clean up! And afterwards I want you to cook me some dinner. And you better do a good job or you can sleep in your car again!" She replied. She turned around and walked off the porch, Ron turned around and looked at Trevor. "I gotta go, hope to see you around neighbor." Ron told Trevor. "Next time you see me you better have a set of nuts, I'd never let a bitch run me like that." Trevor replied. Ron nodded and walked out the door, Trevor walked over and shut the door, he chugged the rest of the beer in his bottle and threw it on the floor also.


	2. Chapter 2: Drugs and Dirt Bikes

Chapter 2: Drugs and Dirt Bikes

Trevor woke up on his couch, his head ringing from his hangover. He sat up and shook his head, broken beer bottles were littered all over the floor. Trevor stood up and walked to the fridge, the sound pf broken glass crushed under his boots. He opened the fridge to find one lonely bottle of beer, he grabbed the bottle and closed the fridge. Trevor opened the beer and chugged the bottle, he threw the bottle down with the rest of the broken glass. He walked to the door and stepped outside, the bright sun shined on the desert climate. Trevor blocked his eyes from the brightness of the hot sun, he walled onto the porch and closed the door. He walked off the porch and around the back of his trailer, he opened the garage door and got into his truck. Trevor started his truck and pulled put of his driveway, he drove around Sandy Shores looking for something to get into. He spotted a young country boy wearing a sleeveless camo shirt, camo pants, and camo boots holding a hunting rifle, he spotted Trevor and waved. Trevor pulled over and got out of his truck, the boy spit out his tobacco juice from the dip in his mouth and looked at Trevor. "You're a new face round here." He told Trevor. "Yeah just moved in." Trevor replied. "Well I'm Cletus, who're you?" Cletus asked. "Trevor." Trevor replied.

Cletus put his rifle on his left shoulder facing the sky and put his left hand on the butt, he held out his right hand for Trevor to shake. Trevor shook his hand and pulled it away, Cletus looked around at the town. "Not much to do here, I'm thinking about getting drunk and going for a ride through the mountain on my dirt bike. You wanna join me?" He asked Trevor. "Ahh I don't know Cletus, I'm thinking of finding a dealer to get some blow." Trevor replied. "If you want to get lit I got some stuff here that'll blow your mind." Cletus told Trevor. "What is it?" Trevor asked. "Crystal, best batch in the state. Guaranteed to fuck you up." Cletus replied. "Crystal huh? I've done every drug except that, how about we smoke a bowl?" Trevor asked Cletus. Cletus pulled out his pipe and a bag of meth, he packed the bowl and pulled out his lighter. Cletus put the lighter under the bowl and heated it up melting the meth inti resin, he took a big hit and coughed hard. He handed the pipe to Trevor, he looked at Cletus who was still coughing, he shrugged his shoulders and heated the bowl. Trevor took a hit off the pipe and coughed himself, the high he felt was incredible. Trevor could feel his heart rate increase, he felt invincible, his eyes widened and he looked at Cletus. "That is some good shit!" He shouted enthusiastically. Cletus smiled, he looked at Trevor who was tweaking hardcore. "So wanna go get drunk and ride dirt bikes?" He asked Trevor. "You fucking know it!" Trevor replied.

Trevor and Cletus drove in Trevor's truck to Mount Chiliad, they parked at the bottom of the mountain. Two dirt bikes sat parked at the bottom of the mountain, the two men got out of the truck, hyped up on meth they jumped on the dirt bikes and started flying up the mountain. Trevor decided to race Cletus, he put his bike in second gear and flew past Cletus. "Oh it's a race you're a wanting? You got it boy!" Cletus shouted. He put his bike in second, he was nose to nose with Trevor. They both shifted to third and climbed the mountain, Trevor saw a dirt hill and rode to it. He jumped the hill across the gap and cone down on the other side, Cletus followed behind him. Trevor was in front of Cletus, he looked behind him and saw Cletus coming up on him. "Come on hayseed, you don't wanna lose to a Canadian do you!?" Trevor shouted. He looked back in front of him, he was close to the top of the mountain. Trevor put it in fourth and ran full throttle. He then put it in fifth and kept the throttle on, he left Cletus in the dust as he made it to the top of the mountain. Trevor downshifted and stopped his bike, Cletus caught up to him and looked at him. "That was some fine riding boy, we ougbta hang out again." Cletus told Trevor. "Yeah it was fun beating your ass in a race, and I thought this place was gonna be boring." Trevor replied. Cletus reached into his pocket and pulled out his bag of meth, he handed it to Trevor. "That's for beating me, if you like it let me know I always got the hookup for some fine crystal." Cletus told Trevor. "I gotta go, it was fun hanging out with you Trevor." Cletus said before starting up the dirt bike. He rode off the mountain leaving Trevor at the top, he headed back down the mountain and parked the bike. Trevor got into his truck and started driving, he drove back to his trailer and parked in his driveway. Trevor got out of the truck and walked inside, he put his bag of meth on the counter and grabbed a broom, he swept the broken glass off the floor and threw it away.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hen House

Chapter 3: The Hen House

Trevor straightened up his trailer, afterwards he smoked a bowl of meth. He was sitting on his couch tweaked out when he heard a knock on the door, he stood up and drew his pistol. "Who the fuck is it!?" He shouted aiming his pistol at the door. "It's Ron your neighbor." Ron replied through the door. Trevor put his gun away and walked to the door, he answered it to see Ron standing there in his suit. Ron's tie was untied and around the back of his neck, each side dangling on the front of his shirt. "What do you want Ron?" Trevor asked Ron. "I figured I'd come hang out, you seem like a fun guy." Ron replied. Trevor sighed and walked away from the door, the door was left open so Ron walked through. Trevor sat on the couch and picked up his pipe, he lit the bottom of it melting the meth inside. Trevor took a hit of the meth giving him a coughing fit, he handed the pipe to Ron. Ron looked at the pipe, he nervously tried to hand it back to Trevor. "I'm sorry I don't do drugs." Ron told Trevor. Trevor's eyes widened with fury, he looked at Ron and stood up, he leaned over Ron. "Take a fucking hit!" He shouted at Ron. Ron lit the pipe and hit the bowl, he started coughing as well. Ron felt a hyper euphoria come over him, as well as paranoia. He handed the pipe back to Trevor, who put the pipe away. Trevor stood up and grabbed his keys, he looked at Ron who was tweaked. "Come on Ron, we're going to have some fun." Trevor told Ron. Ron stood up and followed Trevor out the door, Ron's wife stood on her porch. "Ron where the fuck are you going!?" She asked in a loud hateful voice. "I'm going with Trevor to the bar." He replied. "Be back before 10!" She told him. Trevor turned around, he was annoyed at this woman's attitude. "He'll be back whenever the fuck I feel like coming home! You got that sugar tits!?" He shouted at her.

Trevor walked to his truck, Ron following behind him. "Where's the nearest bar around here?" Trevor asked Ron. "The Yellow Jack Inn, but that's a pretty small bar. If you really want a good time The Hen House in Paleto Bay is the place to go." Ron replied. Trevor got in the driver's seat of his truck, Ron in the passenger side. Trevor started his truck and typed in The Hen House, Paleto Bay in his GPS, he had directions to the bar. Trevor drove out of Sandy Shores and onto The Eastern Highway, he headed north towards Paleto Bay. "Man that wife of yours, shes a bitch." Trevor told Ron. "She's not always like that, she can be sweet you just gotta get to know her." Ron replied. "Get to know her? I'd rather tie her up, rape her, then pull her vocal cords out." Trevor told Ron. "Trevor, she's just going through a hard time. She'll come out of it you'll see." Ron replied enthusiastically. Trevor rode into Paleto Bay, he drove up to The Hen House and parked. Trevor and Ron got out of the truck and walked up to the door, they entered the bar and looked around. The bar was full of beautiful women, bikers, and bouncers, Trevor noticed a red haired biker chick wearing a leather jacket with a Lost MC patch on it. The woman was hugged up to a bald biker with a goatee and a leather jacket with The Lost patch that had President sewed in the front, Trevor stared at them as he and Ron approached the bar.

Trevor and Ron sat at the bar, the bartender a rough looking man wearing only a flannel vest, blue jeans, and boots stared at Trevor. "What'll it be?" He asked Trevor. "Two shots of whiskey, and two beers." Trevor replied. The bartender nodded and grabbed two shot glasses, he poured them both with whiskey and handed them to Trevor and Ron. He then reached under the bar and grabbed two bottles of Pisswasser, he reached the bottles to the two men and continued wiping the bar. Trevor and Ron opened their beer bottles, they then picked their shot glasses up and raised them in the air. "To new friends." Ron said. "That's pussy shit, how about to getting shitfaced." Trevor replied. They clanged their glasses together and took a shot, they then started drinking their beers. A barmaid who was thirty years old was walking around waiting tables, she wore a black tube top, a short blue jean ruffled mini skirt, and cowboy boots, she had brown hair and makeup on. She walked to a table where two rednecks were drunk laughing and took their empty glasses, the fat redneck who wore camo and a hat looked at her. "What are you doing gorgeous?" He asked her. "You've had enough, now if there's nothing else you want leave." She replied. The redneck stood up and run his hand up her skirt, he reached under her panties and rubbed her clit. "I want you baby!" He shouted. She slapped him in disgust and turned around, he grabbed her by her arm and pinned her against the table. He felt a hand grab him by his shoulder and spin him around, as soon as he was spun around he was knocked onto the floor by a fist. He fell on his back and looked up, to his surprise a scrawny balding older man in his 40's was looking down at him. Trevor who was the man looked at the barmaid, she blushed looking at him even though he wasn't all that attractive physically she liked that he took up for her. "You alright?" He asked her. "I'm fine, thank you." She replied.

The redneck's friend approached Trevor, he pushed the scrawny man and stared him in his eyes. "Hey Motherfucker, you fuck with him you fuck with me." He told Trevor. Trevor punched the man in the face knocking him down, he then got on top of the man and started beating his face in. The bouncers all surrounded Trevor, two of them grabbed Trevor by his shirt and got him off the man. They then escorted Trevor to the door and kicked him out, he waited a few minutes for Ron to come out. The barmaid walked outside to find Trevor, he was sitting on a parking block smoking a cigarette. "Hey." She said getting his attention. Trevor turned around and stood up, he looked this beautiful woman in the eyes. "Hey." He replied. "That was cool of you standing up for me, nobody around here has had the guts to stand up to Joe Bob before. I'm Jenna." She told him. "Trevor." He replied. Jenna smiled and handed Trevor a piece of paper, he opened it up to see her number. "Call ne sometime Trevor." She told him. "You got it toots." Trevor said with a smile. Jenna smiled back and turned around, she walked past Ron who was exiting the bar. "Can we go now T?" He asked Trevor. "Yeah I guess." Trevor replied. As they walked to his truck a rough deep voice stopped him. "Hey bruiser." The voice said. Trevor turned around to find that the bald biker was behind him, he walked over to him in a hostile way. "You sat something leatherhead?" He asked the biker. "I don't wanna fighr man, I just wanted to say you handled yourself good. I'm Johnny Klebitz, me and my club need some help from someone that can get shit done. If you're interested in a little work come to the trailer park outside Sandy Shores." Johnny told Trevor. Trevor nodded and walked to his truck, he got in the truck and left Paleto Bay.


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Out Small

Chapter 4: Starting Out Small

Trevor woke up in the bed of his small trailer home, he looked next to him to find he was cuddling with a dead coyote. He threw the dead animal off the bed and stood up, he looked down to see he was only wearing his stained tightie whities and his boots. Trevor grabbed his blue jeans and put them on, he picked up his white t shirt off his bed and put it on as well. He walked out of the bedroom and to his left into the bathroom, he unzipped his fly and pulled his junk out and started peeing in the toilet. His aim went from the toilet bowl to the left and started hitting the floor, he finished urinating on the floor and put it away. He walked out of the bathroom and out the door, he walked outside and onto his porch where the sun was shining. He looked to his right at Ron's trailer, his neighbor Ron was walking to his Vapid Fortune when he noticed Trevor. "Good morning neighbor, isn't it a lovely morning?" He asked Trevor. "Up yours yuppie!" Trevor retorted. Ron got in his car and drove off, he was on his way to work at Blaine County Savings. Trevor walked out back and into his truck, he pulled out and drove south. He decided to check out the job Johnny had told him about, he drove past The Yellow Jack Inn and headed west. Trevor found the trailer park where several Lost MC bikers were hanging out, Trevor pulled up to a white and black biker who were sitting on the porch smoking a doobie. The black biker looked at Trevor, he handed his friend the joint and blew his smoke. "You looking for someone?" He asked Trevor. "Johnny told me he has work, where is he?" Trevor asked. "Last house on the lot, I'm Clay by the way. Mu friend is Terry, who're you?" Clay asked Trevor. "Trevor." Trevor replied before driving through the trailer park.

Trevor pulled up in front of Johnny's trailer and parked, he got out of his truck and walked to the door. Trevor started knocking on the door until he heard the knob start turning, the door opened and Trevor was face to face with the biker chick who checked him out at The Hen House. She was drug addled and her red hair was messy, she was missing teeth and looked beat up. "Can I help you?" She asked Trevor. "Is Johnny here?" He asked her. "Ashley who the fuck is at the door!?" Johnny's voice yelled through the trailer. "One minute." She replied to Trevor. Ashley turned around and walked through the single wide trailer, she walked back into the bedroom where Johnny was smoking a bowl of meth. "That guy from the bar is here." She told Johnny. Johnny stood up and put on a shirt, he then put on his jacket and walked out of the bedroom. Trevor was standing in the living room looking around at the trailer interior, Johnny approached Trevor and looked at him. "So you're interested in some work, I'm glad you come by." Johnny told Trevor. "Yeah in this shithole economy I'll take anything I can get." Trevor replied. Trevor and Johnny walked outside, Johnny lit a cigarette and took a drag. "This is Stab City, we took it over about two years ago. Our chapter was damaged beyond repair in Liberty City so we come here to make a fresh start. We're just barely keeping afloat but we're gonna give it hell trying to expand." Johnny explained to Trevor. They walked off the porch and to Trevor's truck, Trevor got behind the wheel and Johnny got in the passenger side. "Let's go to the air strip in Sandy Shores, I got a load of guns coming in today and I need an extra hand." Johnny told Trevor. Trevor started his truck and turned around, he put his truck in drive and left Stab City.

As Trevor drove to the air strip Johnny decided to make conversation, he looked at Trevor who was covered in scars. "You look like you been through Hell, I got scars too." Johnny told Trevor. "I got a few war stories." Trevor replied. "That's good, this business isn't for the normal man. It takes someone with guts, skill, and grit to do the shit we do, someone like you or me." Johnny told Trevor. They pulled into the air strip where a plane was touching down, they parked at the hangar and got out of the truck. Johnny approached one of his brothers who was watching the deal, the biker had an AK-47 in his hands and he looked at Johnny. "Hey Johnny K, who's this guy?" He asked Johnny looking at Trevor. "This is Trevor, he's gonna help us out a while." Johnny replied. The bikers unloaded the guns into their vans and Johnny approached their supplier, he handed the supplier a roll of cash and turned around. Johnny and Trevor got into Trevor's truck and followed the vans as they drove out of the air strip, Trevor looked at Johnny who was quiet. "So what do you do with these guns?" He asked Johnny. "We keep a quarter of them for personal or business use, the rest we sell. With all the gangs and cartels that operate in this area we make a pretty good amount selling firearms, not to mention these trigger happy hayseeds." Johnny replied. "Where do you take the weapons?" He asked Johnny. "Terry is our gun man, he has a storehouse in Stab City behind his trailer." Johnny replied. Trevor followed the vans to Stab City, the vans reached the storehouse where the bikers immediately unloaded the guns. Johnny looked at Trevor as he reached into his pocket, he pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to Trevor. "This was easy, but it's not always like this. You might have to get your hands dirty next time you do a job for me." He told Trevor. "You're speaking my language." Trevor replied taking the money from Johnny. He counted the pay which totaled up to five thousand dollars, Trevor got into his truck and left Stab City.


	5. Chapter 5: Courting Jenna

Chapter 5: Courting Jenna

Trevor left Stab City and drove down the dirt road in his truck, he pulled out his cell phone and called Jenna. The phone rang a few times, Trevor waited until she answered. "Hello?" Jenna's voice asked over the phone. "Hey Jen it's Trevor, say you wanna go out an grab a burger or something?" He asked her. "Yes come pick me up, I'm sitting outside The Hen House." Jenna replied. Trevor hung up the phone and drove onto The Eastern Highway, he headed north to Paleto Bay. He turned on the radio to Rebel Radio, the station was playing "Mama Tried" by Merle Haggard. He listened to the radio awhile before changing the station, he flipped it to Radio X which was playing "Institutionalized" by Suicidal Tendencies. Trevor liked the metal music that blasted from his speakers, he put the pedal to the metal and flew down the highway as the music got his adrenalin pumping. He drove into Paleto Bay and drove up to The Hen House, he parked in front of Jenna who was looking breathtaking. She wore a very short green sundress, cowboy boots, and a jean jacket, her face dolled up with make-up and her long brown hair down and flowing naturally. She got in the truck and kissed Trevor, he reached down and squeezed her left breast which made her bite her lip. They quit kissing and Trevor drove off, he looked all over town for a Burger Shot.

Jenna looked at Trevor, she smiled and grabbed his hand. "You know there's an Up And Atom Diner by Procopio Beach, we can go there for a burger." She told Trevor. "Well if you say so I'll take us." Trevor replied. He turned the truck around and left Paleto Bay, he headed east to Procopio Beach. He found the diner off the Great Ocean Highway, he parked his truck in the parking lot and got out of the truck along with Jenna. They walked hand in hand inside the diner, the diner was a typical small diner there were tables lined up along the walls with a few tables in the middle, a bar was in the center of the diner where a few kids from Blaine County High School were drinking milkshakes. Trevor and Jenna sat at the table next to the door, they sat across from each other and waited for the waitress. A middle aged overweight woman wearing a blue dress with a white apron approached them, she pulled out a note pad and a pen. "What'll you have?" She asked Trevor. "Two burgers, two sides of fries, and two beers." Trevor replied. "We don't serve beer." She told Trevor. "Jesus Christ, two large Sprunks then." Trevor replied. The waitress wrote down his order and walked away, Jenna looked at Trevor and smiled. "So I can tell by your accent you're not from here. Where are you from?" She asked him. "I moved here from Bluegrass but I was born in North Yankton." Trevor replied.

The waitress brought the couple's food and walked away, Trevor started eating his burger as Jenna picked at her fries. "So Trevor, what did you move out here for?" She asked him. "It's off the grid, the town I lived in it was called Postville gentrified and I hate hipsters." Trevor replied. "Me too, I hope Blaine County never does that. I like the small mountain town atmosphere." Jenna told Trevor. She started eating her burger and talked with Trevor a little bit, he enjoyed having the company and she enjoyed being around this man. "What about you Jenna? You originally from here?" He asked her. "Yes, Paleto Bay born and raised. I wanted to leave when I was kid so I moved to Los Santos, stayed there a year and I hated it so I come home and stayed." Jenna replied. They finished their meal and left the diner, they got into Trevor's truck and he drove back into Paleto Bay. "Where do you live?" A small house in the center of town, I'll show you where." Jenna replied. Trevor drove into the heart of Paleto Bay and parked in front of Jenna's house, she leaned over and kissed the older man and looked at him. "You want to come in baby?" She asked him. "You know it sugar!" Trevor said enthusiastically. They got out of the truck, Trevor walked to Jenna and she took his hand. They walked to the door and Jenna unlocked it and opened it, she and Trevor walked in and she closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6: Connections

Chapter 6: Connections

Trevor walked out if Jenna's house, he zipped his pants up as he walked off the porch. He walked to his truck and got in the driver's seat, he started his truck and drove through and out of Paleto Bay. He drove along The Eastern Highway south to Sandy Shores, he made it to Sandy Shores where he drove to his trailer. Trevor parked his truck in front of his trailer and got out, he looked over at Ron's wife who was on the porch filing her nails. She was an unattractive woman, her face was full of make-up to cover up her crows feet, her hair was grey with blonde streaks, she was overweight and wore a blue dress that stopped just above her ankles. "What the fuck are you looking at creep?!" She asked Trevor hatefully. "Either a whale or a fucking walrus!" Trevor shouted back. She gasped in shock and stomped inside her trailer, she slammed the door and locked it. Trevor walked inside his trailer and to his bedroom, he picked up the dead coyote that he spooned with the night before off the floor. Trevor walked outside with the coyote and threw it into Ron's yard, he then turned around and walked back in his house. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, he opened his beer and took a big drink, he then sat down on his couch.

Ron pulled up in front of his trailer and parked, he got out of his car and walked onto his porch and through the door. His wife was sitting in the recliner glaring at Ron, he looked at his angry wife and smiled. "Hi honey, how was your day?" He asked her. She stood up and ran over to him, she started slapping him repeatedly across the face. "That horrible man next door insulted me! Go and be a man, do something about it!" She shouted at Ron. Ron walked out of the trailer and off the porch, he walked over to Trevor's trailer and knocked on the door. "Trevor, it's Ron. I need to talk to you" Ron said through the door. Trevor stood up and opened the door, Ron barged inside and looked at Trevor. "I didn't come here to fight, but my wife says you've been insulting her. You can't do that, she's very temperamental." Ron told Trevor. "She's a bitch, you don't need that abusive cunt holding you back Ron." Trevor replied. "Please try to be a little more civil around her," Ron told Trevor. Ron walked out of the trailer and back to his home, he walked in the door where his wife stood with a fly swatter in her hand. "Did you confront him?" She asked him. "Yes honey, I told him he has to be nice to you." Ron replied. She raised the fly swatter back and smacked him in the face, Ron held his stinging cheek and looked at her. "What was that for?" He asked her. "Because I felt like it." She replied. She turned around and sat on the recliner, she turned on the TV and started eating potato chips.

Trevor got a text on his phone, he picked it up to see it was from Johnny K. Trevor picked the phone up and opened the text, he read the message which read. "Trevor, I hear you're a dealer. I got you a supplier for horse and crystal if you're interested." Trevor walked outside and got in his truck, he started it up and drove down the street. He dialed Johnny on his phone, the phone rang for a few seconds before he got an answer. "Yeah?" Johnny asked. "Hey Johnny, where do I meet this supplier?" He asked Johnny. "The Yellow Jack Inn, he's driving a Bobcat pick up." Johnny replied. Trevor hung up the phone and drove to the Yellow Jack Inn, he spotted the Bobcat parked in the parking lot. He parked next to the Bobcat and got out of his truck, the dealer got out of his truck and approached Trevor. "So you the guy Johnny K has been telling me about?" He asked Trevor. "That's right, what do you got?" Trevor asked in response. "I got ice, horse, green crack, devil's dandruff, and X." The dealer replied. "Give me an ounce of crystal, and an ounce of horse." Trevor told the dealer. "That'll be $6000" The dealer replied. "You're kidding me I've bought drugs for years and they're not that high?" Trevor said in surprise. "That's the rate around here friend." The dealer replied. "I only got $5000." Trevor told the dealer. "I tell you what, this time I'll give you a discount help you get started. Next time it's standard price, gimme $2500 and we got a deal." The dealer told Trevor. Trevor pulled out his roll of bills, he counted 25 one hundred dollar bills and handed it to the dealer. The dealer walked to his truck and opened his toolbox, he pulled out an ounce of meth and an ounce of heroin out and handed it to Trevor. Trevor took the drugs and walked back to his truck, he started it up and left.


	7. Chapter 7: Distribution

Chapter 7: Distribution

Trevor and Ron went out that night to The Hen House, the bar was packed with locals. The Lost wasn't there that night but a lot of rednecks were, Trevor had his product made up in dimes which filled his pockets. Jenna walked up to the bar where Trevor and Ron were drinking, she and Trevor started making out when the bartender broke it up. "Hey Jen do this shit on your time you're on my time right now, go and wait the fucking tables." He told Jenna. She nodded and turned around, Trevor grabbed her by her arm and stopped her. "Come see me on your break, I got a proposition for you." He told her. Trevor let her go and she went back to work, he took a drink of his beet and looked at Ron. "I'm surprised that cunt let you come out tonight." Trevor told Ron. "She's not a cunt Trevor, she is just under stress." Ron replied. "Yeah because sitting on your fat ass eating all the food and doing nothing, while you're husband works all day and cooks and cleans is very stressful." Trevor said sarcastically. Ron took a drink of his beer and looked at Trevor, what he said echoed through Ron. "You're right T, she's a brat. But what am I going to do about it?" He asked Trevor. "Tonight we're gonna get shitfaced drunk, then we're going to go to your house and tell her what's what." Trevor replied.

Jenna finally got on her break, she walked up to Trevor who was five shots and seven beers in. "Hey baby what do you need?" She asked him. "Come outside." Trevor replied. He and Jenna walked hand in hand outside, they stopped outside the bar and looked at her. "How would you like to make some extra money?" He asked her. "Sounds good but how?" She asked in response. Trevor reached into his pocket and pulled out several dime bags of meth and heroin, Jenna looked at the drugs then at him. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked him. "Yeah." He replied. "Can I get one?" She asked him. "I'll let you have a gran of whatever you want, now I'm thinking there's a lot of tweakers in this bar. You go around the place selling my product, you keep a third of the money then kick the rest up to me." Trevor told Jenna. She nodded in agreement and looked at Trevor, she had a desperate look on her face. "Sounds good baby, now can I have a gram of that powder?" She asked him. Trevor handed her a dime bag of heroin and she put it in her cleavage, he then handed her the rest of the drugs and she put them in the pocket of her blue jean short shorts. "Don't worry Trevor, there's a lot of fiends in Paleto Bay and they all frequent this bar. I'll have this shit moved in no time." She told Trevor. They started making out when the door opened, the bartender was standing there with an angry look on his face. "Hey sugar tits, break is up lets go." He said clapping his hands twice. Jenna and Trevor walked back in the bar, Trevor sat at the bar with Ron and drank while Jenna sold the dimes. They sat there until last call, when the bar closed Jenna approached Trevor. She pulled a huge wad of cash out of her pocket and handed it to Trevor, he counted up the money which totaled up to $14,000. "Not bad for one night, this is going to work out great." Trevor told Jenna. He counted out $4666 and handed it to Jenna, she took the money and put it in her cleavage.

Trevor and Ron drove home, both of them were drunk and singing along to the radio which played "You Never Even Called Me By My Name" by David Allan Coe. Trevor drove into Sandy Shores and parked in front of his trailer, he and Ron got out and stumbled onto Ron's front porch. Ron and Trevor walked inside where Ron's wife was standing at the door with a furious look on her face, Ron looked at her and smiled. "Hey honey." He said drunkenly. "Don't hi honey me bitch, it's 3 o clock in the morning!" She shouted. "Hold up a minute, he was with me so it's fine." Trevor added in. "No it's not fine, ever since you showed up this place has been chaos! Ron is never allowed to see you again!" She yelled at Trevor. "You know what bitch! Me and Ron had a talk we decided we don't need you in our lives, so get the fuck out of my face or I'll skin you fucking alive!" Trevor shouted getting in her face. She gasped at his threat, she stomped in the bedroom. Five minutes later she walked out with all her stuff, she grabbed the keys to Ron's car and looked at him. "You and this maniac can go fuck each other for all I care I'm out of here!" She yelled before walking out the door, she put her stuff in the trunk and gor in the car. She started the Vapid Fortune and put it in drive, she pulled out and left Ron standing drunk in his house.


	8. Chapter 8: Puppet

Chapter 8: Puppet

The next morning Trevor woke up on his couch, he was hungover from the night before and disoriented. He stood up and walked to his kitchen table, he packed a bowl of pot and lit it up. Trevor took a hit of the weed and blew the smoke, the weed helped the headache and he felt a little better. He walked out the door to spot Ron standing in his yard, he looked at the man with a look of annoyance. "What are you doing?" He asked Ron. "My wife took the car and I got no way to work, I'm waiting for someone to give me a ride." Ron replied. "What do you do anyway?" Trevor asked Ron. "I'm an accountant, I work for the bank." Ron replied. "Ahh I knew you were a yuppie, I tell you what hop in I'll drive you." Trevor told Ron. They walked to Trevor's truck and got in, Trevor started the truck and drove down the street. "Where is it?" Trevor asked Ron. "Blaine County Saving and Loan, it's in Paleto Bay." Ron replied. "Are you fucking kidding me? I gotta drive across the fucking county to take you to work?" Trevor asked. "Just this once Trevor, I really appreciate it." Ron replied. Trevor drove on The Eastern Highway north to Paleto Bay, he turned on the radio and turned it to Rebel Radio. The song "The Ride" by David Allan Coe played through the speakers. Trevor looked at Ron, Ron looked back. "So Ron, you're working for the bank so I take it you're good with numbers. You could find a better job working for a better company." Trevor told Ron. "What company is that?" Ron asked in response. "A new up and coming venture run by me called Trevor Phillips Industries." Trevor replied. "I don't know Trevor, I make good money working for the bank and I need to pay my bills." Ron told Trevor.

Trevor continued driving north, he turned down the radio and looked at Ron. "The bank, you know that the federal government runs the bank, as long as you work there you're a puppet to a corrupt system." Trevor told Ron. "I hate the government, they're always trying to control us. With their phone tapping, and their unfair laws. Do you think they've spied on me since I work for them?" Ron asked Trevor. "Almost certainly, they spy on everyone and if you get caught doing something wrong it's straight to the torture chamber for interrogation." Trevor replied. Ron was nervous hearing Trevor's statement, he looked around nervously. "Are they watching us right now?" He asked Trevor. "No Ron I took extra steps to make sure we're not watched, I stole the truck from a Vietnam veteran in Bluegrass. Changed the plates and painted it so it couldn't be traced, I assure you it's 100% government surveillance free." Trevor replied. He entered Paleto Bay and drove up to the bank, he parked outside and Ron got out. Ron walked inside the bank, the small town bank was filled with tellers, and customers. The manager walked up to Ron, his face filled with anger. "Jakowski, you're late. I'm tired of your half assed work, you better shape up or ship out." He told Ron. "Don't worry I come in because I quit, you government controlled errand boy." Ron replied. He turned around and walked out, he got in Trevor's truck and they left.

Back at Trevor's house Trevor and Ron were smoking a bowl of meth, they were both coughing their head off. Trevor put the meth pipe away and stood up, he looked at Ron and sighed. "I can't take you seriously in a fucking suit, go home and change." Trevor told Ron. Ron stood up and walked outside, he walked into his house and shut the door. Trevor grabbed a beer out of the fridge and opened it up, he started drinking his beer when his phone rang. "Hello" Trevor said answering his phone. "Trevor Phillips, the new face in town." The voice replied. "Who is this?" Trevor asked. "Come to my place it's by the river, it's a camper you can't miss it." The voice said hanging up the phone. Trevor put his phone away and chugged his beer, he packed a bowl of weed and took a big hit. The weed mixing with the meth didn't go well, his rush was slowed down by the downing effect of the cannabis. "That's it no mote weed for me." Trevor said. Ron walked back in the door, he was wearing a white t shirt, khaki shorts and a red button up shirt that was unbuttoned, he wore a green hat that blocked the sun. "What do you think Trevor." He asked Trevor. "You look like a pure scumbag, I like it." Trevor replied. He walked outside and Ron followed him, they got into Trevor's truck and drove down the street.


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Ortega

Chapter 9: Meeting Ortega

Trevor found the camper, it was parked by the river and a pick up truck was parked beside it. Trevor stopped the truck and put it in park, he and Ron got out of the truck and walked up to the door. Trevor started knocking on the door until he heard the handle turn, the door opened and there stood a skinny Hispanic man with tattoos a brown wife beater muscle shirt and white pants. "You Trevor?" He asked Trevor. "Yeah who the hell are you?" Trevor asked in response. "Come in, we gotta talk." The man replied. He walked away from the door leaving it open, Trevor walked in the door and turned around, he looked at Ron who was trying to come in. "You wait out here." He told Ron. Trevor closed the door and sat on the couch, the man lit a blunt and passed it to Trevor. "I don't smoke that shit anymore, it interferes with the speed." Trevor told him. The man took the blunt back and took a hit, he blew the smoke and looked at Trevor. "I'm Ortega, I lead The Aztecas. We sell the best crank in Blaine County, along with guns, our business is doing ok but we're not big time." Ortega told Trevor.

Trevor just looked at Ortega, his face filled with confusion. "So what is it you want from me?" He asked Ortega. "Johnny says you're a badass, we need a badass to help out operations. Me and The Lost are business associates, we trade them our product for weapons. You my friend are our ally, hopefully in time you can be our friend. I got a load of crank being made in Sandy Shores, The O'Neil brothers are our competitors. Go to the kitchen and drive my crank to the storehouse, and make sure those damn hilljacks don't try anything fishy." Ortega told Trevor. "What are you paying?" Trevor asked Ortega. "Trevor, I hear you're a dealer. I don't want to keep you from making a dollar, you help me and I'll sell you my crank at a discount. And I'll make sure to pay you well for this favor." Ortega replied. Trevor stood up and walked to the door, he walked outside where Ron was pacing nervously in the yard. "Hey Ron, let's go." Trevor told Ron. They walked to Trevor's truck and got in, Trevor started his truck and backed up. He turned around and drove away from the camper.

Trevor drove down the road toward Sandy Shores, he turned off the radio and looked at Ron. "We're driving a van for Ortega, I'll take the wheel but I want you in gun detail." Trevor told Ron. "Trevor, are you sure you want to work for The Aztecas? They're a pretty big gang in Blaine County." Ron asked Trevor. "He's supplying me with meth at a discount, it'll be a big help on getting my enterprise on it's feet. Pretty soon though I'm gonna start making my own, I just need to build up funds to do it." Trevor replied. "And what am I to do?" Ron asked. "You're my right hand man Ron, you establish connections, cut deals, and crunch numbers. Anything you can do to make me some money." Trevor replied. "I don't know Trevor, I don't know much about the drug business." Ron told Trevor. "Oh Jesus Christ Ron I'll fucking walk you through it!" Trevor replied angrily. He drove into Sandy Shores, he pulled up in front of the drug house and parked.

Trevor and Ron walked into the drug house, it smelled strongly of ammonia and old urine. Ron got sick by the smell but Trevor was unfazed, he approached the cook and looked at him. "I'm Ortega's guy, is the shit done yet?" He asked the cook. "Yes the batch is finished, you want a sample?" He asked in response. "Fuckin A right!" Trevor replied. He pulled his pipe out of his pocket and handed it to the cook, the cook filled the bowl with a chunk of meth and handed it to Trevor. Trevor lit the bottom of the pipe and melted the meth, he took a hit and blew out the smoke. "Damn that's good shit!" Trevor said. He handed the pipe to Ron, Ron hit the bowl and handed the pipe back to Trevor. "That's good boss." Ron told Trevor. Trevor nodded and looked at the cook, the cook bagged the product into big freezer bags and put them in boxes. "So let's load up and move out." Trevor said. The cook nodded, he and Trevor took the boxes outside and loaded a black van that was parked with the meth. Once the van was loaded, Trevor got behind the wheel of the van and Ron got in the passenger seat. Trevor pulled out and drove down the road, he got to The Yellow Jack Inn with no incidents. He drove west through Blaine County, Ron was nervously looking out the window for gunmen.

Two black pick up trucks started following the van, Trevor noticed them in his rearview mirrors. "Look who it is, the hillbilly Calvary. Ron take them out!" Trevor shouted. The pick up trucks started gaining on the van, the men inside started shooting. Ron started shooting at the trucks, he was mostly missing the shots. Ron hit the driver of one of the trucks and it swerved off the road, it hit a dirt ramp and flipped on it's top. The second pick up drove on Trevor's side and started shooting at the tires, Trevor stopped the van and put it in park. He got out of the van and grabbed a shotgun from under the seat, he started shooting at the truck with the shotgun until it ignited into flames. The gunmen got out if the truck and started shooting at Trevor, he took out the O'Neil gunmen. Once they were all dead Trevor got back in the van and continued driving, there were no more trucks following them. Ron wiped his head and breathed a sigh of relief, Trevor looked at the nervous man beside him. "WHAT the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked Ron. "Confrontation makes me nervous." Ron replied. Trevor shook his head and drove off the main road, he drove on the dirt road until he come to a shed in the middle of nowhere. Three Aztecas members carrying AK-47's walked outside. Trevor and Ron got out of the van, they approached the gang members and stopped. "I'm here with your crank, Ortega sent me." Trevor told the middle gang member. "Ah si, senor Phillips. Ortega told us you'd be by." The gang member replied. They walked to the van and opened the back doors, the Aztecas started unloading the van. The head Azteca opened a box and pulled out two freezer bags full of meth, he handed them to Trevor. "Boss said give you this, oh and here's something else." He told Trevor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of bills, he handed the money to Trevor and walked away. Trevor counted the money which totaled up to $12,000, he and Ron turned around and walked off the premises.


	10. Chapter 10: The Cash For Gold Robbery

Chapter 10: The Cash For Gold Robbery

It had been a month since Trevor had started getting his supply off The Aztecas, he was having Jenna push it at the bar and he was dealing out of his house. He had made enough money that he decided it was time to open his own kitchen, he bought Ace Liquor in Sandy Shores he made money from the liquor sales but he turned the upstairs into a meth lab. He tried to make it himself but he didn't know what he was doing, every batch was so bad it wasn't smokable. He started hunting around Sandy Shores for a cook, he walked into The Yellow Jack Inn one day and sat at the bar. The bartender looked at him, she was an older rough looking woman. "What do you want?" She asked him. "Beer." Trevor replied. She handed him a bottle of beer and went on about her business, Trevor opened his beer and took a drink. A man walked into the bar, he was slightly overweight with a mustache, glasses, and his head was shaved. He walked up to the bar and sat beside Trevor, the bartender approached him. "And what will it be for you?" She asked him. "Whiskey." He replied. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass, she filled the glass and slid it over to the man. The man took a drink of his whiskey and wiped his mouth, he looked over at Trevor. "I heard of you." He told Trevor. Trevor looked back at the man, he sat his beer down. "So what?" Trevor asked in response. "I hear you're looking for a cook, I can help with that. I been making crank since I was 15." The man replied. "Let's talk outside." Trevor said standing up. They walked outside and to Trevor's truck, Trevor turned around and looked at the man. "You can probably cook, but I need someone who can handle himself." Trevor told the man.

They got into Trevor's truck and drove down the road, Trevor looked at the man and sized him up. "You good with a gun?" He asked the man. "Yep, I can do anything you need me to do." The man replied. "Good, there's a man in Sandy Shores who buys gold for cash, we and by we I mean you are going to rob him blind." Trevor told the man. "Sounds good, what's the plan?" The man asked. "Well simple: You go in hold a piece to his face, demand the money and high tail it out of there. Oh and don't be afraid to get violent." Trevor replied. "Simple, let's go." The man said. Trevor drove up to the Cash for Gold business and parked, the man got out of the truck and drew his pistol. He ran inside the building, the inside was empty except for a man at the counter wearing a suit. "Can I help you?" He asked the man. The man put his gun in the gold buyer's face, the gold buyer put his hands in the air. "Give me every fucking dollar and cent in this shithole!" The man shouted. The gold buyer opened up his cash register and emptied it out, he handed the man who took the money. "This is it?" The man asked. He cocked the gun and put it to the gold buyer's chin, he leaned up to the gold buyer's face. "Take me to the safe." He said calmly. The gold buyer turned around, the man followed him in the back. He lead the man to the safe, the man poked the gold buyer with his pistol. "Open it." He told the gold buyer. The gold buyer opened the safe and backed up.

The man took the money out of the safe and put it in a bag, he heard a gun cock behind him and he turned around. The gold buyer was holding a pistol aimed at the man's head, footsteps was heard as two bodyguards walked in the door holding guns. The man shot the gold buyer in the head and his bodyguards started shooting, they were shot from behind and fell to the floor. Trevor walked in and looked at the corpses, he looked at the man who put his gun away. "Good job, what's the score?" He asked the man. "50 Grand, not bad." He replied. Trevor nodded and smiled, he put his gun away as well. "Well can't leave the evidence here, let's load up these bodies I know a good spot where we can dispose of them." Trevor said grabbing the feet of one of the bodyguards. He drug the corpse outside and put it in the back of the truck, the man drug the other bodyguard and did likewise. Trevor and the man carried the corpse of the gold buyer outside and put it with the others, they got into the truck and drove off. Trevor drove out if Sandy Shores and onto the Eastern Highway, he pulled off the road and inti the desert. "You did good, I think I have my Chef. Say that's a good name for you, from now on I'm calling you Chef." Trevor told the man. "Chef….I like it." Chef replied. They drove in the middle of the desert, Trevor and Chef dug a hole and buried the gold buyer and his bodyguards. When they finished they left the area, Trevor drove to Ace Liquor and parked. He and Chef got out of the truck and walked in, they walked upstairs and into the lab. Chef looked at the lab and nodded, he admired the brand new set up. "I can definitely work with this." He told Trevor. "Good, you get cooking, I'll go find some buyers." Trevor replied. Chef started working on a batch, Trevor left the lab and exited the store.


	11. Chapter 11: Unlikely Friends

**So to make this story my own I added a few changes, one is the addition of Jenna Trevor's love interest. Number two is that since I assume Trevor and The Lost were allies before GTA 5 I made him and Johnny friends, so here's my chapter enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Unlikely Friends

That night at The Hen House, Trevor sat at the bar drinking while Jenna pushed Trevor's freshly made batch of Chef's crank. The meth wad a hit and complimented as the best in the county, the tweakers would sneak outside to smoke, and when they come back they approached Trevor personally to tell him it was good. Trevor gave them all his address and told them to see him if they wanted more, Jenna walked up to her boyfriend who was drinking his beer. "The ice is a hit, but are you still selling horse? I really need a hit." She asked him. Trevor put his beer down and turned around, he faced his girlfriend who looked desperate. "I'll get some more for you baby, I'll save a shitload of money making my own meth so I can buy the powder from my guy." Trevor replied. Jenna nodded and turned around, she went back to work as Trevor finished his beer. Johnny K and Ashley walked in the bar, they saw Trevor sitting at the bar and approached him. "Hey sugar." Ashley said with a smile as she got near Trevor. He turned around to spot Ashley and Johnny standing beside him, he stood up from his stool and shook Johnny's hand. "Johnny K, and what do I owe the honor?" Trevor said half sarcastic and half enthused. "Come by for some fun, never figured they'd let you back in here." Johnny replied. "I heard you're cooking your own crystal." Ashley blurted out. Trevor reached into his pocket and pulled out his personal stash of his meth, he started walking out the door with Johnny and Ashley following him.

The three walked outside and stood there, Trevor packed his pipe with a rock of meth and lit it up. He took a big hit and passed the pipe to Johnny, after Johnny took a hit he passed it to Ashley. They smoked the bowl and handed the pipe to Trevor after they were done, Trevor put the pipe in his pocket. "That's really good shit Trevor." Johnny complimented. "Johnny sugar maybe we should start buying off Trevor, his shit is a lot better than Ortega's and The O'Neil's." Ashley suggested. Johnny nodded and looked at Trevor, Trevor pulled out a dime of meth and handed it to Johnny. "It's $20 cheaper than the competition, and it's better shit made fresh this afternoon." Trevor told Johnny. Johnny took the dime and handed Trevor the money, he pocketed the money and looked at Johnny. "If you want more come see me at my trailer, or you can buy in dines from my girl inside." Trevor told Johnny. The three walked back in the bar, Trevor put his arms around Johnny's shoulders and pulled him close. "Johnny boy this looks like the beginning of a beautiful business relationship." He said enthusiastically. Johnny laughed as they walked up to the bar, Johnny and Ashley spent the night drinking and partying with Trevor.

Jenna ran out of product, she walked up to Trevor who was drunk along with Johnny and Ashley. "Baby I'm out, I got your money." She told Trevor handing him a roll of money. He counted it out to $13,000, he gave Jenna $4000 and pocketed the rest. "Good night, are you almost done with your shift?" He asked Jenna. "Another half hour, wait up for me." She replied kissing him on the lips. She turned around and went back to her shift, Trevor continued drinking with Johnny and Ashley. When Jenna's shift was up she approached Trevor, he and Jenna started making out heavily. Trevor laid some money on the bar and left with Jenna, they walked to Trevor's truck and drove to Jenna's house. Trevor and Jenna got out of his truck, they made out like two teenagers on their way in the door. Once they got in the door Trevor sat on the couch, Jenna turned on the radio which was playing "Call It Stormy Monday" by Steven Ray Vaughn. She took off her black tube top revealing her D cup breasts, she started moving her hips to the rhythm. Jenna lifted up her mini skirt and took off her thong, she threw it at Trevor who caught it and sniffed them. She got on Trevor's lap and started grinding her hips on his crotch, she slid off him and got on her knees in front of Trevor. He unbuckled his belt and slid his blue jeans and underwear off, Jenna smiled and mounted his member. She started riding Trevor as he groped her breasts, he smacked her ass while she was riding him and she bit his chest. "Oh yeah baby I like it rough!" He shouted before biting her nipple as hard as he can. She screamed in pain and Trevor started sucking the blood, she continued riding him and they both came. Trevor and Jenna fell asleep in that position, with him sitting up and her on top of him with her head buried in his chest.


	12. Chapter 12:: Helping Johnny K

Chapter 12: Helping Johnny K

Trevor woke up on Jenna's couch, she was passed out on tip of him with her head on his chest. Trevor gently got her off him and stood up, he pulled up his pants and walked outside. He got in his truck and drove down the street, he drove out of Paleto Bay and headed south to Sandy Shores. As he was driving his phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Yeah?" He asked into the phone. "Hey Trevor, it's Johnny man. Come to the trailer park, I need your help with something." Johnny replied. Trevor hung up the phone and continued driving, he drove into Sandy Shores and headed toward Stab City. He drove past The Yellow Jack Inn and continued west, he turned right and drove into the trailer park. He drove up to Johnny's trailer and parked, Trevor got out of the truck and walked up to the door. Ashley opened the door before he could knock and let him in, Trevor walked through the trailer and into Johnny's bedroom. Johnny was sitting in his bed smoking meth when Trevor walked in, he looked up at his dealer and stood up. "Hey Trevor, a problem come up and I need your help fixing it." He told Trevor. "I can help as long as the price is right." Trevor replied. "Those fucking O'Neil brothers stole a truck full of my guns, I'm gonna go take them back. I want you to go with me and fuck shit up." Johnny told Trevor. "Fuck I'm in, where's the hardware?" Trevor asked. "It's by the quarry being guarded, let's go." Johnny replied walking out of the bedroom.

Trevor and Johnny got in Trevor's truck, he turned around and left the trailer park. Trevor drove back toward Sandy Shores and continued east, Johnny lit a cigarette and looked out the window. "This place is a lot better than Liberty City, shit was real fucked up there." Johnny said. "I lived there a few years myself, I fucking hated it." Trevor replied. "Where you from originally?" He asked Trevor. "North Yankton, I was part of a crew of bank robbers. We hit every bank in the state, things were going good for awhile until shit happened." Trevor replied. "What happened?" Johnny asked. "We were hitting a bank in Ludendorff the take was just shy of $180,000 our biggest score ever, but someone tipped off the cops. We tried to get away by crossing the train tracks and losing the cops, but our timing was off the train hit our getaway car. We had to continue on foot, the feds ambushed us at a farm where my two partners and friends and shot down. My close friend Michael was killed, Brad was arrested. Only I got away but without the money, and I couldn't get to my savings because someone had blew my fake ID." Trevor explained to Johnny. They approached the quarry Trevor slowed down and parked, they got out of the truck and walked to a vantage point. Trevor had his sniper rifle in his hands, he aimed at the gunmen guarding the truck. Johnny looked at them with a pair of binoculars, they stopped spying and looked at each other. "So here's the plan, go in hot leave no survivors." Johnny told Trevor.

They armed themselves and ran down the hill, they ducked behind a large boulder and opened fire. Trevor took out six gunmen, Johnny took out four. They advanced closer to the truck, Trevor started taking out gunmen left and right. Johnny ran to the truck, he killed the two gunmen inside and jumped in the driver's seat. Trevor made his way to the truck taking out gunmen on the way, when he got in the truck he got in the passenger seat. Johnny drove out of the area, they made it to the highway crossed through. Johnny drove into Sandy Shores and headed toward Stab City, Trevor looked out the window to spot trucks coming after them. Trevor started shooting at the trucks, he took out one's tire and it flipped. He then started shooting at another until it caught fire, the driver of the truck bailed out as it exploded. The explosion caused a chain reaction, as the rest of the trucks passed by the truck in flames it exploded causing the rest to explode. Trevor got back in the window, he looked at Johnny who was focused. "We lost them." Trevor told Johnny. "Good, fucking assholes." Johnny replied. Johnny drove into Stab City, he parked the truck outside Terry's place. Trevor and Johnny got out of the truck, Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of cash. "Thanks for your help, you're about the nost useful motherfucker in the county." Johnny told Trevor. Trevor put the cash in his pocket, he looked around the trailer park then at Johnny. "I get shit done, everyone needs to be like me." Trevor replied. "I might have more work for you T, I'll give you a call." Johnny said as he turned around. Trevor walked out of the trailer park and called a cab.


	13. Chapter 13: Bad Reaction

Chapter 13: Bad Reaction

Trevor woke up in his bed, Jenna was laying beside him wearing only a thong asleep. He got iyt of bed and walked to the bathroom, he peed and walked back in the bedroom. He put on a pair of grey sweatpants and his white t shirt, he put on his boots and tied them up and walked outside. Ron was in his yard fooling with an antenna, Trevor looked at Ron and shook his head. "What ARE you doing?" Trevor asked Ron. "My antenna is out, it's the government T. They don't want me to watch the news so they blocked my channels." Ron replied. Trevor walked to his truck and got in, he started it up and drove down the road. He pulled up in front of Ace Liquor and parked his truck, he got out of the truck and walked in the store. Trevor turned left and headed upstairs, he walked into the kitchen where Chef had a fresh batch of meth ready for distribution. "Chef my boy, we good to go?" He asked Chef. "All ready, I'm starting on another one now. You wanna sample what I got?" Chef asked Trevor. "I thought you'd never ask." Trevor replied. He pulled out his pipe and packed it with crystal, he sparked the bottom of the pipe and took a big hit. Trevor felt that familiar wave come over him, in that moment he was Superman. "Oh that's good shit!" Trevor shouted enthusiastically.

Trevor took the batch and left the lab, he got in his truck and drove back to his trailer. He parked in front of his trailer and got out of the truck, he took his bag of product which was about a half pound and walked inside. Trevor shut and locked the door and put his stuff on the bar, he opened up the cupboard above the sink and grabbed a handful of small dime baggies. He started filling the baggies with his stuff, he spent a half hour making dimes for Jenna to sell. He filled the baggies full and he had an ounce left in the bag, he grabbed a sandwich bag from the cupboard and put the rest of the meth in it. "That's mine." Trevor said out loud. He heard Jenna yawn followed by the mattress springs as she got out of bed, Trevor turned around to spot Jenna walking out of his bedroom wearing his black t shirt. She walked up to Trevor and they kissed, he reached his hand down to her butt and squeezed. "I trust you slept good." He said with a smile. "Mhmm it was great." Jenna replied smiling at Trevor. They started making out when he heard a knock at the door, Trevor broke free from Jenna and pushed her onto the couch. He opened the door to spot Johnny, Terry, and Clay standing on his porch, Trevor turned around and looked at Jenna. "Go in the bedroom and shut the door, this is private business." Trevor told her.

Jenna nodded and put her head down, she walked into the bedroom and shut the door. She sat on the bed and grabbed a zip up leather satchel on the nightstand, she unzipped it and opened it up. Inside the satchel was a rubber ribbon to tie on your arm, a needle, and a spoon, she grabbed a dine bag full of powder and put it on the spoon. She melted the powder and sucked it up in the needle, she then tied off her arm with the ribbon and her vein popped out. Jenna shot up the powder and untied the ribbon, the drugs hit her immediately and she was in complete euphoria. She took the needle out of her arm and fell down on the bed, she laid like that for twenty minutes before she passed out. She slept for an hour, she woke up disoriented and groggy. Jenna put her stuff away and walked out into the living room, Trevor was gone along with The Lost who were visiting. Jenna noticed Trevor left his pipe laying on the bar, it still had a hit in it. Jenna picked up the pipe and lit the bottom, she took a hit of the meth which sent her into a coughing fit. She put the pipe down and the speed took effect, she felt a sudden rage at the way Trevor had treated her today. She remembered him pushing her onto the couch, and sending her to the room like a little kid. Jenna noticed a bat in the corner of the trailer behind the table, she ran over and picked up the bat. Jenna started swinging the bat at the walls putting holes in it, she swung at the TV against the wall breaking it. She threw the bat through the window next to the table, she then went over to his cupboards and opened them up. She started throwing dishes all over the trailer breaking them, after the house was destroyed she fell to her knees and started sobbing.

Trevor pulled up to the trailer, he had just got done helping The Lost with a gun shipment. He sighed and turned the truck off, he got out of the truck when he heard glass breaking in the house. Trevor ran onto his porch and to the door, as he approached the door he can hear Jenna sobbing. Trevor worried that she was hurt ran in the door, he looked around to find his glasses, and plates broken all over the trailer, his window and TV was broken. Jenna was on her knees sobbing, Trevor ran to her anf grabbed her by her arms. He lifted her up to her feet and shook her, she was still sobbing as he shook her. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He asked her in anger. "You bastard, you've treated me like shit all day!" She shouted back. Trevor slapped her across the face. "Clean this shit up!" He shouted. "Fuck you, it's your house you clean it up!" She shouted back. Trevor threw her onto the couch and got on top of her, he started slapping her repeatedly across the face as she sobbed. Jenna kneed him in the balls and got him off her, she ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Trevor stood up with fury in his eyes, he walked to his bedroom where his jeans were. He took the belt off his jeans and folded it over, he walked to the bathroom door and kicked it open. Trevor walked in the bathroom where Jenna was on the toilet sobbing, Trevor started whipping her with the belt across her chest, stomach, ass, legs, anywhere he could get a hit. Jenna was helpless as her angry boyfriend whipped her with the belt, Trevor finally finished and threw his belt down. He grabbed Jenna by her hair and drug her out of the bathroom, he made her look at the mess. "Clean it up now!" He shouted. Jenna nodded as she sobbed, she started cleaning up the broken glass in the trailer.


	14. Chapter 14: Making Up

Chapter 14: Making Up

Jenna spent four hours cleaning up the mess she made in Trevor's trailer, Trevor duct taped plastic over his broken window. Jenna swept up the last of the broken glass and threw it away, she sighed and sat on the couch. She winced in pain at the welts on her butt and back, she lifted up the t shirt she was wearing to find welts all over her stomach. Trevor walked out of the bedroom and sat next to Jenna, he put his arm on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "Yeah, my ex used to do a lot worse." Jenna replied. Trevor grabbed her by her chin and turned her head toward him, they looked each other in the eyes and kissed. Jenna stood up and walked into the bedroom, she grabbed her satchel and stash and walked back out into the living room. She did her business in there while Trevor watched, he looked at the needle marks on her arm and shook his head. "I don't want to be a hypocrite, but you got a problem." He told Jenna as she shot up. She sighed and looked at him, she took the needle out of her arm and untied the rubber band. "What about that shit you smoke? I did one hit and I became Infinite Rage." She replied. "I can handle it, I been doing speed for years it's what gives me my edge sweetheart." Trevor told her. Jenna was high from the heroin, she passed out on the couch in front of Trevor. He grabbed the needle, spoon, and rubber band and put it back in the satchel, he put the satchel up and sat back down next to Jenna.

They woke up the next morning holding each other, Jenna looked at Trevor who looked exhausted. She stood up and walked to the bedroom, she took off Trevor's shirt and put on her black tank, she slid on het mini skirt and her open toed heels, she walked back out in the living room and out the door. As she was walking off the porch she felt an urge to throw up, she leaned over the porch and puked on the ground. Trevor heard Jenna puking and walked outside, he saw his girlfriend sick puking over the porch railing. "You ok?" He asked her. "No, I feel like shit." She replied. "Yeah hard drugs will do that, wanna smoke another bowl She Hulk?" Trevor asked sarcastically. Jenna turned around angry at his renark, she took off her left heel and threw it at him. "Shut up asshole!" She shouted before puking all over the porch, Trevor looked disgusted. He turned around and walked back in the house, he grabbed his keys off the counter and walked back out. "Ok, let's go." He told Jenna. "Go where?" She asked. "To the hospital." Trevor replied. He and Jenna walked to the truck and got in, Trevor started it up and put it in drive. Jenna stuck her head out the window and started puking, Trevor pulled out and drove down the street.

Trevor waited in the ER at Sandy Shores Medical Center, Jenna was in the back talking to the doctor. A blonde skinny nurse wearing pink scrubs walked out and looked around, she saw Trevor sitting there waiting. "Mr. Phillip?" She asked Trevor. "Yeah." Trevor replied standing up. He walked over to the nurse and looked at her, she looked at the unkempt man in front of her. "Uhh Jenna's fine, it wasn't poisoning or anything. She has morning sickness, we are prescribing her some stomach medication that won't hurt the baby. She'll be out in a few." The nurse told Trevor. "Wait wait wait wait wait, what baby?" Trevor asked. "You didn't know? Jenna is two months pregnant, congratulations Mr Phillips." The nurse replied before turning around. Trevor immediately felt sick, he grabbed the nearest trash can next to him and threw up in it. He wiped his mouth and sat down, he waited another half hour before Jenna walked out. Trevor approached her and kissed her, she looked Trevor in the eyes with a smile on her face. "We're going to be parents Trevor!" She said in excitement. Trevor nodded and took Jenna's hand, they walked hand in hand out if the hospital. Jenna got in the truck and held onto her stomach, Trevor got in the driver's side and started the truck up. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to his house, he didn't say a word the trip home.


	15. Chapter 15: The Ex

Chapter 15: The Ex

Jenna and Trevor got ready for Jenna's shift at The Hen House, Jenna was wearing her black tank, mini skirt, open toed heels, and a jean jacket, Trevor wore his black t shirt, blue jeans, and boots. They got in the truck and left Trevor's house, they drove out of Sandy Shores and north to Paleto Bay. Jenna wanted to talk to Trevor about being pregnant, Trevor was quietly thinking. "So what do you hope it is? Boy or girl?" She asked Trevor. "Yup." Trevor replied nonchalantly. "I got your stuff in my pocket, I'll ve sure to push it quick for you tonight." Jenna said. "Yup." Trevor replied again. Jenna sighed and looked out the window, the desert climate was beautiful in her eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad, I can't even take care of myself let alone a kid." Trevor told Jenna. "We'll take care of it together, I been thinking. Why don't we move in together?" She asked Trevor. "Look we've only been dating for three months, I don't think we're ready to live together. You stayed at my house one time and I almost kill you." Trevor replied. Jenna nodded thinking of the welts on her body, she sighed and looked down at the floor.

At the bar it was business as usual, Trevor was at the bar drinking and talking to Johnny, and Jenna was selling the dimes of meth. A tall built man walked in the door, he was wearing a flannel shirt, blue jeans, boots, and a camo hat. He had a cigarette in his mouth and he looked like trouble, he spotted Jenna waiting tables in the bar and walked over to her. He grabbed Jenna by the arm and spun her around, she gasped and dropped her drinks as she saw the man. "Frank, what the hell?" She asked him. "I hear you're seeing another man. Where is he I'm gonna kick his ass!" Frank shouted. "Frank I dumped you a year ago, now get out of here you abusive asshole!" Jenna shouted back punching Frank repeatedly on the chest. Frank backhanded Jenna knocking her to the floor, Trevor stood up and ran to Frank. He tackled Frank to the ground and started beating his face in, Trevor stood up and started stomping Frank's rib cage. Johnny and Terry pulled Trevor off Frank, he stood up and looked at Trevor. "Get out of here unless you wanna fight us all prick!" Johnny shouted stepping between Frank and Trevor. Frank spit blood on the floor and turned around, he pointed at Jenna. "I'll be seeing you bitch." He told Jenna before walking out the door.

Trevor sat back down at the bar, the bouncers saw what happened and left him alone. Johnny and Terry sat down next to Trevor, Terry drank his shot of whiskey and looked at Trevor. "You should consider joining our club man, The Lost needs a crazy motherfucker like you." He told Trevor. "I'll pass on that, I don't believe in gangs. Only pussies join gangs, me I'll do my business and raise hell on my own." Trevor replied. Terry shook his head and took a drink if his beer, Johnny slapped Trevor lightly on the arm. "Hey T, wanna go get lit?" He asked Trevor. Trevor nodded and stood up, he and Johnny walked out the door. When they got outside Trevor pulled his pipe out of his pocket, Johnny packed it with some of his stash and lit it up. Johnny and Trevor smoked the bowl outside of the bar, when they finished Trevor put his pipe away. As they turned around and walked back to the entrance a big pick up truck drove by, the passenger leaned out the window with a sub machine gun in his hand. They shot at Trevor and Johnny, the two men ducked behind a car to avoid the gunshots. Trevor and Johnny pulled out their pistols and returned fire at the pick up, Trevor hit the shooter in the head and he fell out the window. The driver of the pick up truck drove off at high speed, Trevor and Johnny got in Trevor's truck and followed the pick up. Trevor was flying down the road trying to catch the truck, Johnny aimed his pistol at the tire and shot. The gunshot popped the tire and the truck come to a stop, Trevor stopped behind the truck and got out. The driver got out of the truck and started running, Trevor drew his gun and shot the man in the leg. The man fell down and held his bleeding leg, Trevor and Johnny caught up to him. "Who sent you!?" Johnny asked holding his pistol to the man's head. "Frank Reilly, Jenna's ex." The man replied. Trevor shot the man in the head, he and Johnny got in Trevor's truck and left the scene.


	16. Chapter 16: Getting Even

Chapter 16: Getting Even

Trevor and Johnny rode back to The Hen House in Trevor's truck, he parked outside and they got out of the truck. Johnny and Trevor ran into the bar, Terry was sitting at the bar drunk. He looked up at the two, he raised his glass in the air. "Hey where you two been?" He asked them. "Get up and let's go, we got an asshole to deal with." Johnny replied. Terry got up and followed Trevor and Johnny, Trevor approached Jenna who was serving beer to a table. "Jenna, that asshole sent some boys after me. Where does he live?" Trevor asked Jenna. "He lives in a cabin outside of town. What are you going to do?" She asked in response. "We're gonna go handle him." Trevor replied. Trevor, Johnny, and Terry walked out of the bar, the bikers mounted their motorcycles while Trevor got in his truck. They drove down the street through Paleto Bay, Trevor reached into the glove box and opened it up. He grabbed his fifth of whiskey and opened it, he took a big drink of the whiskey and wiped his mouth.

They pulled up at Frank's cabin, Johnny and Terry dismounted their bikes while Trevor got out of his truck. They all met each other in front of Trevor's truck, Johnny cocked his pistol. "Okay here's the plan, Johnny me and you cover the front, Terry you storm the back. We corner this asshole and finish him, then we get the hell outta here." Trevor told the bikers. "Sounds good T." Johnny replied. They split up, Terry snuck around the cabin and to the backdoor. Trevor and Johnny snuck to the front door, Trevor looked in the window to see Frank drunk stumbling around with a shotgun in his right hand and a whiskey bottle in his left. Trevor and Johnny then snuck to the door, Johnny took the right side and Trevor took the left. Trevor silently counted to three and kicked the door open, Terry burst in the backdoor. The three stormed the cabin and surrounded Frank, Frank threw his bottle of whiskey at Trevor and shot out the window. He ran to the window and jumped out, he ran to Trevor's truck and got in. He left the cabin and sped down the road, Trevor and Johnny got on Johnny's Hexer while Terry got on his bike. The three followed the truck, Trevor drew his pistol and aimed at his tires.

Trevor shot his gun at the back driver's side tire and missed, Johnny pulled his pistol out and shot at the tire and missed as well. Terry rode up beside the truck and took aim at Frank, he shot through the window but missed Frank. Frank drew his pistol and shot at Terry, he narrowly missed Terry. Trevor shot again at the back tire hitting it, the truck swerved to the right and off the road. Frank got out of the truck and ran through the woods, they stayed on their bikes and followed him into the forest. Frank ran out of breath and stopped, he could hear the motorcycles closing in. He hid behind a large tree and looked into the clearing, the three pulled up to the clearing and stopped. Trevor got off the bike and started looking around. "Frankie boy, I know we got off on the wrong foot." Trevor said slow and loud in a menacing voice. He cocked his shotgun and looked around, he shot at the tree Frank was hiding behind. "I just wanna be your friend, you too good to be friends with me?" Trevor asked menacingly. Frank drew his gun and got out from behind the tree, he shot at Trevor hitting him in the arm. Trevor groaned in pain and shot back at Frank hitting him in the heart.

Johnny and Terry grabbed Frank's corpse and picked it up, Trevor grabbed a shovel out of the back of his truck. Trevor, Terry, and Johnny took turns digging, when the hole was deep enough they rolled the body into it. They then filled the hole, when the hole was full the bikers mounted their bikes. Trevor got into his truck, they left the forest and headed back to Paleto Bay. They pulled in at The Hen House and Trevor got out of his truck, the two bikers dismounted and the three walked back in the bar. Trevor looked around for Jenna but she wasn't there, he approached the bartender who was wiping down the bar. "Hey Chunky Butt! Where's me girl?" Trevor asked loud but casually. "She finished up and went home, she told me to give this to you." The bartender replied reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a roll of money and handed it to Trevor, Trevor counted the cash and give the bartender $1,000. He then put the rest of the money in his pocket and turned around, Johnny and Terry stopped him as he walked towards the door. "Hey Trevor where you off to?" Johnny asked Trevor. "I'm gonna go bust my nut and crash, don't wait up for me boys." Trevor replied walking out the door. He got outside and walked to his truck, he got in and started it up. Trevor drove to Jenna's house and parked in her driveway, he got out of his truck and walked to the front door. Trevor walked in the door and into the living room, he spotted Jenna sitting on the couch. She had a needle sticking out of her arm and was laying on the couch, Trevor walked to her and pulled the needle out of her arm. He grabbed her and stood her up to her feet, she looked at him as he brushed the hair off her face with his hand. Trevor and Jenna kissed passionately, he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom shutting the door with his left foot when he entered.


End file.
